


Look Ma, No Hands!

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Hair Pulling, Multi, Praise, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You and Papa iii are having a fun time in your bedroom when the two of you hear a rat outside the door.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Look Ma, No Hands!

The bed creaks loudly as Papa Emeritus the Third looms above you, one hand on the side of your face as he presses you harder into the mattress, muffling your cries of pleasure. His other hand grips your side tightly, dimpling the soft flesh there as he presses and gropes at you. The occasional growled curse reaches your ears as you grunt, his cock hitting places inside of you that you had forgotten existed. When you start whining with your need to cum, crawling up the bed slowly to escape those groping, twisting hands he shoves you harder into the mattress, pressing your face against the soft material.

“You like it like this, eh? You like how I take over your body and use it? How I fuck myself into you so deep you can taste my cock?” he growls, punctuating each sentence with a sharp snap of his hips. You can hear the jingle of his belt behind you and you groan again, your orgasm just tantalizingly far away. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his belt, the smug bastard. 

“Papa,” you grunt into the mattress, rocking your hips back into his. He pulls a hand off of your hip and spanks you hard, the sound jolting you more than the actual action. You yelp, the sound turning into a sob as the feeling goes straight to your clit. “God, fuck me harder,” you manage to get out. 

“Harder? Like this, si?” He spanks you again, on the other side this time, as his hips continue pounding against your ass. His hands disappear from your body momentarily, and you hear the sound of his belt sliding out of the loops. It’s only a split second later that he’s wrapping it around your wrists and tightening it. “Like a bitch in heat, hm?”

“Oh, fuck,” you hiss, burying your face into the blankets in front of you as Papa leans over, bracing himself with a forearm across your shoulders. He spanks you again and this time, there’s an underlying sound that neither of you recognize. Papa stops his thrusting for a moment, listening intently.

In the hallway, Cardinal Copia slaps a hand over his mouth, struggling to quiet his breathing before Papa hears him again. His other hand is under his cassock, tugging at his hardened cock loosely as he waits for Papa to start again. When he does, Copia allows his eyes to drift shut as the pleasure overtakes him again, rocking up onto his toes with his head dropped back, hand flying along his shaft.

“Rat!” Papa suddenly calls from the bedroom, leaving him no option but to enter the room, head bowed sheepishly and face bright red. “You were listening, I think,” Papa says, taking back up his slow rolling of hips into your ass. The push and grind is enough to make your eyes roll back, lids fluttering in pleasure as he grazes against that spot inside of you. “Come come, rat. Come closer.” 

“Papa?” he asks, stepping closer to the bed. He’s just in front of you now, and you can see the small wet patch of pre-cum on the front of his red cassock. His hands are by his side, balled into fists as he obviously fights the urge to run. Papa gives a sharp roll of his hips and you gasp, your hands tied behind you spasming at the air. 

“You like pleasure, si?”

“I… Well… Yes,” he admits softly. Papa runs his hand through your sweat dampened hair and grips tightly, pulling your head up to force you to look at the Cardinal. 

“This one does too, hm? Don’t you?” His other hand spanks you once more before gripping the soft flesh of your ass, squeezing as he continues his motions inside of you. “Answer your Papa.”

“Ffffuck, yes!” you finally manage to get out through grit teeth. You watch as Copia’s face reddens further, his lips parting slightly in arousal as his eyes flicker between your face and where you and Papa are joined. 

“Would you like to pleasure our little voyeur?” You attempt a nod, his hand still screwed tightly into your hair. The message seems to be received well enough, as Papa continues to speak. “Open your mouth and give the Cardinal something to fuck, sorella.”

“Papa?” Copia asks, his hands twisting the fabric of his cassock.

“Come forward, rat. Take your pleasure from her. She’s a willing little toy.” To show your obedience you drop your jaw, mouth opening wide for him as you blink upwards.

“I… Yes, Papa.” Copia slides forward into the space in front of you, hastily undoing the buttons and ties of his cassock and allowing it to drop to the floor. He’s clad only in a tight white tank top and suit pants, cock already out and firm. Papa’s hand drops from your head and Copia’s replaces it, a gentler touch as he tilts your head to the position he needs.

“Fuck!” you shout as Papa snaps his hips brutally into you once, encouraging Copia to move. His pace is unrelenting now, as Copia finally slides his cock into your waiting mouth. Finally given something to do, you take to the task quickly, sucking as much as you can into your mouth while lathing your tongue around him. 

“Oh, God,” Copia sighs, his head dropping back as he rocks up onto his toes once more. He shifts his hips forward until the head of his cock bumps your soft palate before pushing past, burying your nose in the well trimmed thatch of pubic hair at his pelvis. His hand tightens in your hair as he holds you there, groaning when you gag and snort around him. 

Finally he pulls you off, and long strands of thickened saliva connect his cock to your lips. Copia allows you to cough once before he shoves his cock back in, thrusting into your mouth as Papa thrusts into you from behind. The two match their pace and you quickly feel like a pig on a spit, being used from both sides. 

It isn’t long before Papa cums, his hands digging into your hips, no doubt bruising your skin in crescent shapes as he does so. He growls in his throat, deep and long as he empties himself inside of you, each pulse of his cock accompanied by a short and snapped thrust. Copia follows him not long after, gripping your hair and holding you against his pelvis, his cock firmly buried in your throat. When he pulls back and out of you, you collapse forward, breathing heavily and licking your lips. When Papa pulls out of you, you whimper slightly at the loss. 

“See, Cardinale? A good Sister, eh?” Papa pats you on the ass and you roll over, allowing him to manipulate you onto the pillows of the bed until you’re comfortable. Papa drags a large blanket over you, settling in himself after fixing his pants once more. 

“Very, Papa, yes.” Copia runs his hand through his hair, his face still slightly red. 

“Come, Cardinale. Rest.” Papa outstretches his hand towards Copia, beckoning him forward until he lays on your other side, pulling the blanket over himself. “You join for the fun, you stay for the comfort, hm?”

“Yes, Papa.”


End file.
